


Invitations

by Goddess_of_Chaos



Series: Loyalty [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: No Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Chaos/pseuds/Goddess_of_Chaos





	Invitations

** _Invitations_ **

Anson sighed as she hurried through the corridor, easily sidestepping people, including Torikki. She held the book  _ The Sherlock Files  _ by Guy Adams, and wasn’t paying complete attention to her surroundings.

Which is why, when she crashed into someone and caused both of them to fall down in a heap, she wasn’t surprised.

“I apologise.” Anson said as she got to her knees and began grabbing the papers that had fallen out of her binder.

“Oh, it’s fine, Annie.” The other person said, and Anson looked up sharply, eyeing the boy.

He was the second most popular boy in school, next to Torikki.

Long black hair was swept to the side, keeping it out of his face, and brought out the fairness of his complexion. Brilliant, sapphire blue eyes stared back into Anson’s, and a sheepish smile curved his lips upwards.

“You’re fine, Anson.” The boy said, and Anson tilted her head.

“How?” She demanded, and he frowned. “How do you know my name?”

“Oh…” He chuckled nervously, standing and running a hand through his hair before offering Anson a hand.

“How do you know it?” Anson asked even as she took the boy’s hand. “I can understand me knowing yours, Tiberius, but not you knowing mine.”

“If I’m honest, Anson, it’s because I have a bit of a crush on you.” Tiberius said with a nervous smile. “H-Homecoming is coming up soon, and I was w-wanting to ask you to go with me.”

“Why?”

“Wh-what d’you mean?” Tiberius asked, looking startled. Anson smiled thinly.

“Nobody is ever straight with me.” Anson explained shortly, and Tiberius nodded.

“I know, Annie. I don’t like that, but you have Reyna now. She’ll keep you safe.”

“Mm. Yes, she does and will continue to do so unless I happen to piss her off.” Anson said quietly.

“Please, Annie, say yes. J-just Homecoming, okay? I won’t ask for anything more unless you come to me first, ‘kay?”

“Fine.” Anson said, then sighed. “I apologise, Tiberius, but I’m late to a meeting with a teacher. Uhm, we can talk about this after school, okay?”

Tiberius nodded. “I’m sorry for making you late.”

Anson nodded, already hurrying past him. It looked like her social life was due to improve.

She was at Jamie’s classroom less than a minute there despite the fact that she had started on the opposite side of the floor and a floor below him.

“Mr. Grey? You here?” Anson called. She always started with the name “Mr. Grey” because she wasn’t sure how the other teachers would react to her calling out “Jamie”.

“Hey, Anson.” Jamie said quietly, from behind her. Anson turned and flashed him a smile.

“What’s up, Jamie?” Anson asked as she turned and walked into the room. Jamie sighed.

“I suppose I’m okay.” Jamie said with a small grimace. Anson frowned. This wasn’t the Jamie she knew.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing important. I just had a fight with Lizzie.” Jamie explained. Anson sighed in sympathy.

“I’m sorry, Jay.” Anson whispered, hugging her friend. “What happened?”

“Nothing, as far as I can tell. At least, nothing I’m aware of.” Jamie said, then smiled. “But, it’ll be okay. I know it will.”

“I’m glad you think that.”

“I have to.” Jamie said, then sat down and looked at Anson. “So, what’s new with you?”

“Well, for one, I’m going to Homecoming with Tiberius McCoy. Two, I have a question for you.”

“Tell me first about this McCoy boy. He anything like Torikki?” Jamie asked, his eyes hard. Anson smiled.

“As far as I can tell, no, he’s not. Of course, I barely know the boy.” Anson said with a giggle. “He’s the second most popular boy, upstaged only by Torikki. He’s also separate from Torikki. He doesn’t hang out with Torikki’s crowd, but some of Torikki's followers follow him as well. I think it’ll be okay, though.” Anson smiled devilishly. “You seem to forget that I am a child of Athena, according to the official test.”

Jamie laughed.

“Yes, you are.” His expression turned thoughtful. “Is that why you’re terrified of spiders?”

Anson snorted.

“I suppose that could be it. You know, spiders hate the children of Athena, and those children hate spiders because of the contest between Arachne and Athena.” Anson said quietly, her tone thoughtful.

“You’re right.” Jamie said, then laughed. “Might I know how you know this?”

“Listen, Jamie! I identify as British and Greek, alright? I am loyal to my Queen and my ancestry, which means I am going to research things, and I’m going to research  _ diligently. _ ” Anson nearly snarled, then smiled demurely.

“Alright, Anse. You don’t have to attack me.” Jamie said with a smile. Anson laughed.

“Hey, I, uh, I have this concert, uhm, coming up soon.” Anson started, then paused, looking down at her hands nervously. “Any-anyway, I, uhm, I was wondering if, uh, you’d like, like, like,” Anson kept stuttering, then finally stopped speaking, hiding her flaming face in her hands. Jamie smiled in understanding, waiting for her to get a grip on herself.

Anson sighed, then kept her head down as she spoke.

“Con-consider yourself, uhm, invited to attend, if you, uh, if you wish.” Anson said quietly. “It’s, uhm, here in the auditorium, in, uhm, two weeks. It starts at 1900 hours.”

“Seven?”

“Yeah, seven o’clock, civilian time.” Anson murmured, then looked up at Jamie with a smirk. “Guess ROTC is getting the best of me.”

“I would say so.” Jamie said with a smile, and they both laughed, the tension disappearing from the room.

“Ree.” Anson murmured, then stood as the bell rang. “Well, Jamie, I got people to do and things to see, so I’mma take off, and see ya tomorrow.” Anson said as she swung her bookbag onto her shoulder, and picking up her violin.

Jamie laughed, shaking his head at Anson’s new phrase.

“I’ll be here.” Jamie replied, then watched Anson as she left, adjusting her hat as she did. Today had been good, and that made the teacher happy. At least it wasn’t another cutting day.

“I will always be here.” Jamie murmured as another student walked in. “No matter what.”


End file.
